Máscaras
by Shuki Kano
Summary: Todo es como en el final de inuyasha.. mas Kagura está viva.. y seguido va a "agradecerle" a Sesshoumaru... en una de estas ocaciones... XD
1. Chapter 1

Ammm…. Es la 1ª vez que escribo (bueno, en está pág.) Así que por favor no sean tan duros ^^U y les agradezco mucho por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer esto ^^, bien, habrá lemon ahahaha XD, byueno me quedó muy largo.. (al capítulo malpensados XD)

Mm tal vez deban saber que soy multipolar… ¿por qué? Bueno tal ves por ahora no lo noten pero en fic de personajes propios lo notarán jaja

Para los pensamientos usaré: ( )

Los mencionados personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

"Revelaciones"

La cruel y longeva batalla en contra de aquel desalmado demonio de nombre Naraku al fin había finalizado, sus extensiones, o "hijos" habían sido liberados al fin de la mano pesado de su cruel… "padre"… aquel sueño aparentemente inalcanzable había sido realizado para la dama de los vientos, dama que había anhelado con un enorme fervor, era libre y su corazón ya no estaba en manos de aquel detestable ser… sin embargo, y sin que ella no lo creyera… quería ver de nuevo su corazón aprisionado, sí aprisionado por aquel demonio de ojos dorados, lacio y largo cabello plateado, y una imponente figura varonil que la hacia estremecer al simple echo de mirarle, pero, él solo la había liberado porque su creador había herido su orgullo, no por más, no porque ella le importara, aún así.. La necesidad de verle era incontenible, así que, hela de nuevo ahí, sobre su pluma, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con gran velocidad en su interior al saber lo que se avecinaba… estar en la presencia del ser que amaba; de pronto, pudo divisarlo a lo lejos, en un pequeño prado de flores rojizas con la Luna en lo más alto… pudo verlos, a él y a su sirviente, ella descendió poco a poco hasta quedar de pie frente a ellos…

- … - El gran lord solo observó a aquella dama sin mencionar palabra, la miró con frialdad y sin mostrar expresión alguna… nada nuevo, ella ya estaba acostumbrada... tristemente acostumbrada.

¡¿A qué has venido mujer, qué no ves que de nuevo te atraviesas en el camino del gran Sesshoumaru?!- El primero en hablar fue el sirviente del lord, que como siempre, se mostraba agresivo ante la dama de los vientos.

Calla demonio con cara de sapo- Decía la dama de los vientos, tratando de evitar soltar una risa por la cara que el sirviente ante tal acusación, ya que, había inflado los cachetes.

¡Tú no me callas a …- El sirviente fue interrumpido por su amo y señor

Jaken… -

S… ¿Sí amo? –

Cállate y vete al castillo, ahora te alcanzo…-

Pe… Pero amo- Replicaba el súbdito

El lord lanzó una mirada asesina a su viejo sirviente, quien ante tal acto, solo salió corriendo hacia donde le habían indicado pidiendo disculpas a su amo.

- ¿A qué has venido… Kagura?-

He venido a darte las gracias….- Habló la dama de los vientos, sosteniendo un tanto de nerviosismo en sus palabras.

¿De nuevo? … hm ya veo- En tono frío el lord respondía.

Eh… bueno… sí... no me cansaré de agradecerte- La dama desviaba la mirada apenada al sentir que Sesshoumaru había descubierto su tan obvia mentira, al tiempo en que se sonrojaba.

Hmmm… ya veo si es todo, solo tengo que decirte que no ha sido nada-

Amm… bueno… me… me retiro…- La cara se le caía de vergüenza a la fémina, quien tomaba de su tocado una de sus plumas dispuesta irse

¿Ya te vas… "Kagura" ?- La dama se sorprendió al notar en el tono de voz del demonio... cierto toque de una dulzura que la hacía estremecerse, aunque segundos después la youkai reaccionó y supo que era imposible haber escuchado tal cosa…

Bueno… no tengo… más que hacer aquí Se… Sesshoumaru- No pudo evitar que su tono de voz se dulcificara al decir el nombre de su amado… y ligero sonrojo se posara sobre su piel

Dime- El youkai la miraba un tanto anonadado al notar el rubor en las mejillas de tersa piel blanca y hermosa de la dama, pero disimulaba todo lo posible. – (esa piel… ruborizada es… UN MOMENTO… ¿¡En qué estoy pensando!?.. pero si es obvio que… NO, NO) Se decía a si mismo un tanto alertado el Lord

Eh bueno… solo a… ¿debería… debería quedarme?- Dijo nerviosa la demonio, intentando despertar algún sentimiento o reacción en el poderoso hombre que tenía enfrente, quien permanecía apacible.

(por favor, es imposible el sentir… sentir...)- De pronto una vocecilla resonó en el interior del Lord.

* * *

¿Puedes enfrentarte con guerreros, demonios, ejércitos completos, pero… NO CON TUS SENTIMIENTOS-

…- El lord permaneció callado… no podía admitirlo, pero era la verdad.

Vaya... te creí… más fuerte…- Tras esas palabras, la vocecilla desapareció y el Lord regresó de entre sus pensamientos frunciendo un poco el sueño

* * *

- ¿Perdón?- Decía la demonio al no encontrar respuesta, lo cual la hacía desanimarse un poco.

- Te lo demostraré… - El Lord comenzó a caminar hacia la boquiabierta dama, quien no entendía nada.

- ¿Q… Qué?, (acaso… me… ¿me matará?)- La dama de los vientos permaneció estática por alguna razón, solo pudo subir la mirada hacia el alto hombre causante de sus delirios

-Kagura… yo… (Vamos… no es tan difícil… solo dilo…) tú… (¡¡Cobarde!!) Me… (¡¡Dilo!!)- El Lord había comenzado a desesperarse al no poder hablar con libertad, era más difícil de lo que creyó…

- Yo… ¿Yo qué?- Un rasgo de esperanza y temor se asomó en las facciones de Kagura, además del notorio sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

- (arrrrrrgggggg) Tú… (¡¡Vamooooooooooooooooooooooos!!) Me... Me gustas- El Lord sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba, y desvió el rostro

- … -

La dama de los vientos sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, y la alegría inundar su corazón, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y lágrimas de alegría recorrían su rostro, las emociones en sí, provocaron que la dama se arrojara a los brazos de su amado

El youkai solo correspondió el abrazo, dándose cuenta de que ella había tomado la delantera ante tal acto, por lo que en muestra de "control" comenzó a besar a la dama, primero de forma tímida, pero después de manera apasionada, Kagura rodeó el cuello de ese ser como si fuese el único apoyo existente en el universo, mientras que Sesshoumaru se abrazaba a las caderas de su ahora… amada, ya se había dicho todo y no había razón alguna para retenerse, con desesperación y cierta violencia, él recorría el cuerpo de ella, ella se sonrojaba y excitaba ante el contacto… El Lord besaba el cuello de la dama y la mordía con instinto animal "marcando su territorio" lo que provocaba el la dama pequeños gemidos, los cuales se intensificaron al sentir como estaba siendo desvestida lentamente, no podía ser dejada atrás por lo que, como pudo comenzó a retirar del pecho de su amado su pesado armadura, acto seguido comenzó a retirar la yukata, sin poder evitar pasar sus manos por aquellos brazos tan bien formados y fuertes, ni tampoco puso evitar explorar aquella espalda amplia, todo... esa piel tan fría pero cálida a la vez; él por su parte había terminado de desnudarla, se había detenido por un instante para poder grabar en su memoria cada rincón del cuerpo de Kagura, para poder observar esa inmensa belleza, para poder observar ese rostro excitado y sonrojado, para poder mirar... esos ojos tan profundos que revelaban el amor que ella sentía hacia él... perderse en la fragancia mezclada de ambos, cuando al fin se sació de mirarla y olfatearla, se comenzó a despojar del pantalón, ayudado por ella, claro está.

-Sessh... Sesshoumaru… no… no creo que sea conveniente… hacerlo... yo bueno… no tengo… experiencia... soy... bueno… virgen- La youkai desviaba la mirada avergonzada ante sus revelaciones, mientras que su pareja sonreía con gusto al escucharla, cosa que le hizo sentir algo de incertidumbre.

- Seré el primero en tenerte… eso me alegra… y espero ser también él único…- Estas palabras provocaron que la dama se sonrojara mucho más que antes, y relajar su cuerpo … -Además ahora sé que debo ser más delicado contigo-

- …-

El Lord comenzó a besar, lamer y morder aquellos pequeños pezones de color rosado que pedían a gritos ser tocados, mientras que la dueña de los mismos gemía por el placer producido, estos gemidos era la chispa necesaria para lograr excitar al frío Sesshoumaru y convertirlo en un demonio de sangre caliente, calienta por el fervor dedicado ante el acto que estaba apunto de cometer, continuó acariciando y descubriendo el cuerpo de su amada, hasta llegar a la parte más secreta y delicada… estando ahí, comenzó a acariciar con la punta de su lengua esa pequeña esfera que era la mayor causante de la sensibilidad de esa área, a esto, Kagura gemía con intensidad y sus caderas comenzaban a moverse sin su permiso, mientras que se amado Sesshoumaru introducía en su estrecha entrada dos de sus dedos, provocando en la dama de los vientos un pequeño estado éxtasis, por lo cual su cuerpo soltó ese líquido lubricante que era lo que Sesshoumaru había estado buscando desde un principio, tomo parte del líquido y lo untó sobre los pezones de su amante, comenzó a acariciar estos mientras comenzaba a tomar lugar entre las piernas de la dama, quien con algo de nervios, se relajaba al sentir los besos de su amado; poco a poco, Sesshoumaru comenzó a penetrar a Kagura, su primera embestida fue Sueve, y con ella la dama soltó un dulce gemido de dolor y placer…

-ahh… así… hazme tuya… - Sonrojada y excitada trataba de hablar entre gemidos la youkai

El poderoso demonio comenzó a moverse con mayor brusquedad y fuerza al escuchar las palabras de ánimo y lujuria que daba su amada, esto hacía que el placer de ambos aumentara de manera muy notoria haciéndolos dar gemidos de placer, gemidos que después de convirtieron en gritos desenfrenados de un desenfrenado placer que recorría ambos cuerpos fundidos en uno, el acto finalizó con un longevo gemido de parte de ambos cuando él se corrió en el interior de ella con una ímpetu y fuerza indescriptibles, él se abrazó a ella, y le susurró al oído…

Te amo…- En un tona casi imperceptible.

Yo te amo a ti…- Le sonrió ella, complacida, y se dejó envolver por el cansancio quedándose dormida…

* * *

Continuará…

"Pudor"

Los rayos de Sol iluminaban aquel hermoso jardín natural; el Lord comenzó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos, y, envuelta en una exquisita fragancia, que no provenía precisamente de aquellas hermosas floeres


	2. Chapter 2

**"Pudor"**

Los rayos de Sol iluminaban aquel hermoso jardín natural; el Lord comenzó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos, y, envuelto en una exquisita fragancia, que no provenía precisamente de aquellas hermosas flores, sino de la dama que dormía placidamente a su lado, con una sonrisa en el rostro, resultado de la felicidad y el complacimiento; el Lord se levantó con cuidado y comenzó a vestirse, sin retirar la mirada de la demonio con quien había pasado la noche, la cual solo se encontraba tapada con la estola que él usa; de pronto, por lo lejos puso sentir un olor familiar, que lejos de molestarlo, como es costumbre, lo alteró….

Ese olor… es…Inuyasha… - Diciendo lo último con un cierto toque de preocupación apenas perceptible ante el oído común; el Lord salió al fin de sus pensamientos, y rápidamente comenzó a vestirse, se adelantó un poco para evitar que su medio hermano, llegara el lugar en donde se había cometido tal acto, el que si fuera descubierto, arruinaría su reputación… -( ¿por qué hay que ocultarlo? Hm… a él no le interesa mi vida así que será mejor…)- Para cuando el demonio se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba a unos metros de su medio hermano, quien lo miraba con sorpresa y cierto fastidio.

¿Qué quieres Sesshoumaru?- Preguntaba impaciente el Hanyou, en cierto tono burlón.

No estás para preguntar eso, Inuyasha… estás cerca de mis territorios- Respondía el Lord en voz apacible.

Por favor Sesshouamaru, "tus territorios" ¡khe! como si eso se usara ahora... demás creí que habíamos hecho las pases… ¬¬- Como siempre, el menor de esta pareja de hermanos, respondía a la defensiva.

Inuyasha, tranmquilizate, lo único que te pido es que te vayas-

¡¡¡¿¿¿Pedirme tú a mí???!!! Sesshoumaru, no sé porque, pero algo aquí me huele mal… tú no eres así… ¿qué has echo?- Por la mente del youkai solo podían pasar las imágenes de la noche anterior ante las acusaciones de su medio hermano.

Pero que tonterías dices… Inuyasha, para empezar, yo no te debo de dar explicaciones…- Mala respuesta… despertó la curiosidad del hanyou.

¡¡Keh!! Por favor, Sesshoumaru esto se torna cada vez más extraño… jaja… nee... oy…- Inuyasha se pudo percatar de un olor que se la hacía conocido… -¿Kagura?...- El Lord se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar las palabras del hanyou, mas no permitió que fuera visible…

Mientras tanto, Kagura había despertado y al no encontrar a su lado a la persona con la que había pasado la noche y a la que le había entregado cuerpo y alma… Solo pudo pensar lo peor… Aquel acto solo había sido llevado a cabo para saciar una necesidad meramente física que su amante no pudo dejar caer sobre un cuerpo mejor…

-Vaya… así que… se fue- Una lágrima amarga corrió por su rostro. –Pero él… no… suele mentir... ¿por qué?...tal vez… solo fue a dar un recorrido matinal… Sí debe de ser eso…- Una sonrisa de esperanza se le dibuja en el satisfecho rostro, la dama de los vientos se levantó y sintió es su cuerpo los restos secos de aquel líquido blanquecino que había escurrido desde su entrepierna hasta parte de su muslo, ella solo comenzó a vestirse, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia a aquella presencia que la volvía loca… al fin llegó al punto de encuentro entre Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, decidió ocultarse en la copa de un árbol para no ser vista y perturbar al ser que tanto amaba, y así este pudiera continuar con su discusión….

-Sesshoumaru… ¿acaso tú?... ¡¡Keh!! ¿Quién lo diría? El frío Sesshoumaru tiene corazón después de todo… así que… ¿has estado con Kagura no es así?- La dama de los vientos de sonrojo al escuchar ello, y se aferró al tronco del árbol.

El Lord solo se sorprendió -(¿cómo es posible que haya llegado a esa conclusión si yo no he dicho nada al respecto no le he mostrado nada para que piense eso…?) pero que tonterías son esas Inuyasha, para empezar no tengo que darte explicaciones, pero quiero que te quede bien claro una cosa… YO NUNCA HARÍA NADA DE ESO, no puedo albergar sentimientos hacia esa mujer, nada más que pena, y compasión - Tenía que mentir… no podía permitir que su reputación se viniera abajo y menos ante su medio hermano, aunque pudo sentir como esas palabras quemaron su garganta

-Uyyy... ya veo, yo solo lo decía en broma, pero a ti ni una broma se te puede decir… ja, como sea… - Inuyasha pudo escuchar un llanto, llanto que también llegó hasta los oídos del Lord… llanto que le partía el alma… Kagura lo había escuchado y había creído aquellas vacías palabras… ahora se encontraba llorando destrozada y con una mirada entre tristeza y furia hacia el Lord…

-Kagura no…- El Lord tenía que aclarar las cosas... no había retorno, las cosas ya estaban dichas…

- ¡¡¡No te preocupes yo ya sabía que no era posible!!!- La dama de los vientos había sido profundamente herida, Inuyasha solo veía con confusión aquella escena.

- Déjame hablar…- El Youkai pudo ver como la dama de los vientos buscaba una pluma en su tocado, con el corazón roto, hecho mil pedazos y con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas

-Adiós… y yo... yo… ¡¡Sí te amo!!- La youkai emprendió el viaje... al parecer sin intención de regresar

-Kagura… perdón- Susurró el Lord… queriendo ir tras ella… mas algo lo detuvo, fijo en el piso con la mirada calvada al piso, apretando los puños por la furia dirigida hacia si mismo

-Sesshoumaru… ¿qué hiciste?- Pronuncia un tanto temeroso Inuyasha quien se dio una idea de lo ocurrido…

-Una estupidez digna de un cobarde…-

* * *

Continuará…

_**"Lejanía"**_

Kagura volaba en alma destrozada sobre su pluma, sin pensar si quiera en el retorno… porque ¿de qué servía? Si él no la amaba…


	3. Chapter 3

**Los mencionados personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de Rumiko Takahashi****.**

Muchas gracias a quienes me leen y dejan Reviews (xanxel, mangakagura, Emmik) y también agradezco a quienes no los dejan, también les agradezco a mis amigos (Maffer, Leslie, Cynthia) n.n y por los ánimos que me dan, se los agradezco mucho y espero seguir gustando[perdón si olvidé a agun, favor de reclamarme al hi5 XD], bueno sigo por aquí y pues escribí un poco apresurada, pero bueno empecemos con la continuación jeje…

"Lejanía"

Kagura volaba en alma destrozada sobre su pluma, sin pensar si quiera en el retorno… porque ¿de qué servía? Si él no la amaba… eso era lo que ella pensaba pues bien... él tenía razón y había escuchado seguridad en sus palabras, tanto como lo había en su "te quiero"…pero no, no podía ser real, ella sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto… pensaba todo esto mientras se dirigía a una dirección desconocida incluso para ella, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado y en realidad no le importaba, solo quería… ir lejos.

¡¡Soy una tanta!! ¿Por qué creía en sus palabras?... porque… porque sonaba tan convincente… porque por un momento creí que él correspondía mis sentimientos,. Y en ese momentos fui… fui sumamente feliz- Las lágrimas cubrieron de nuevo el rostro de la dama de los vientos, helando su rostro al contacto de la fría brisa que iba en dirección contraria ala suya, como indicándole que regresara… pero no, ya no pensaba regresar, ya tenía lo que deseaba… Una demostración de afecto de quien amaba, y, es que después de mucho reflexionarlo y pensar sobre ello, llegó a una conclusión…

Él no me estaba mintiendo... me decía la verdad, lo que siente por mí es lo mismo que siento por él… pero… ¿en realidad quién soy yo para estar con alguien como él?... no lo merezco… pero- La dama logró sonreír un poco. -Tengo su amor… aunque le avergüence admitirlo… y diciendo esto, la dama continuó su viaje hacia ningún lado… sin aparente retorno.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el Lord, permanencia estático en el mismo lugar ante la mirada atónita de su medio hermano, quien no entendía del todo lo sucedido, el Lord comenzó a caminar con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, la mirada clavada al piso y mordiendo su labio inferior, que ya empezaba a sangrar por la presión ejercida en él.

-¿A dónde vas Sesshoumaru, qué está pasando aquí?- El hanyou sentía curiosidad además de una gran confusión y es que, el ver así a su hermano, aunque no se llevaran del todo bien, lo hacía sentir mal.

-No… no te importa- El lord nunca se había creído tan cobarde, era la primera vez que pensaba ello de si mismo… se sentía poco hombre, un maldito, y también por primera vez le importaba lo que pensaran de él… no soportaba, su voz se había quebrado levemente por lo que evitaba hablar lo más que podía.

-Sesshoumaru…-

-Vete…-

-Pe… pero-

-¡¡Qué te vayas!!-

-…- El Hermano menor del Lord no pudo hacer nada más que acatar la "petición de su hermano, así que se retiró a la aldea en donde residía con la mente confusa y algo que meditar para ese día.

El Lord quedó sólo, con una furia ardiendo en su interior, furia dirigida hacia su misma persona, ¿cómo era posible que… como lo había escuchado el día anterior de una voz desconocida, pudiera enfrentar ejércitos pero: NO PODÍA ENFRENTAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS? Ahora eso le estaba cobrando y muy caro… la cobardía, el temor de abrir sus sentimientos hacia los demás… esa coraza que ni siquiera él mismo podía atravesar... o… tal vez si podía, pero no se atrevía porque no sabía siquiera que es lo que había dentro de ella; hasta el momento había dejado escapar un par de cosas, pero no se atrevía a dejar salir más, no podía siquiera moverse del sitio en donde se encontraba, de pronto alcanzó a escuchar los llamados de su fiel sirviente a lo lejos.

-Amo boniiiiiito…- Fue interrumpido abruptamente por si mismo, no podía creer la escena que tenía frente a él, podía ver como la lluvia que acababa de dejarse caer era acompañada por un par de gotas que no provenían del cielo… gotas que enseguida fueron secadas.

-Vámonos Jaken- El Lord comenzó a caminar hacia donde sentía la esencia de Kagura

-Amo… ¿a dónde vamos?

-…- Hubo un silencio por parte del Lord al sirviente, como en tantas otras ocasiones, solo le quedó el seguir a su amo en silencio; y así pasaron las horas, los días, las semanas hasta llegar a 3 meses de búsqueda sin resultado, Kagura había desaparecido, el viento iba y venía con el aroma de la dama de los vientos sin ningún lugar fijo de partida, al parecer… toda esperanza debía perderse todo estaba… sin sentido.

Amo… debemos ir con…-

Yo no necesito que tú me recuerdes mis deberes Jaken…-

S… Sí amo perdóneme- Jaken bajó la mirada ante las palabras frías de su amo… palabras más frías que de costumbre, diariamente emprendían una búsqueda que no entendía, y cada semana habían de ir a ver que Rin se encontrará bien, ya se estaba cansando de esa rutina, sin embargo… la devoción hacia su amo era la que le hacía seguir con él…

Adelántate a donde Rin- El Lord comenzó caminar hacia una de tantas direcciones para continuar con su búsqueda.

Sí amo- EL sapo ya ni siquiera renegaba, hizo caso a las órdenes y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea humana.

¿A dónde…?- El Lord se perdió entre los árboles dejándolo un desolado paraje, cercano a un jardín natural de flores en color rojo carmín.

* * *

La dama de los vientos se encontraba retozando en un pequeño paraje que hacía no mucho había encontrado, un lugar perfecto para empezar de nuevo… una sonrisa era dibujada por sus labios carmín en su bello rostro, estaba feliz, tenía el cabello suelto y lo había dejado crecer durante esos meses, pero algo más que su cabello había crecido… su vientre se mostraba levemente abultado, en él tenía la semilla del único amor que había tenido y el único que tendría en toda su vida… el único además del que venía en camino…

Continuará…

"**Encuentro"**

El Lord ya no caería en la misma trampa, ahora seguía el rastro correcto y si de por sí no había que lo detuviera… en esta ocasión había de por medio todo su interés.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, heme aquí de nuevo, agradezco a los poco que consideran que esto tiene valor, porque no saben lo importante que es para mí, esta vez no les dejaré un adelanto del próximo cap.**** Bueno, espero y disfruten, gracias. **

**Los mencionados personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de Rumiko Takahashi.**

"**Encuentro"**

El Lord ya no caería en la misma trampa, ahora seguía el rastro correcto y si de por sí no había que lo detuviera… en esta ocasión había de por medio todo su interés; esa fragancia era inconfundible, después de mucho meditarlo y de varios prueba y error había logrado llegar a el rastro original y a identificar aquellas trampas que la dama de los vientos le dejaba con tal de que no la encontrara, aunque en realidad esas trampas no habían sido creadas por Kagura, como el Lord lo creía, sino que sólo era él mismo, su mente… tal vez en realidad no sabía que decir… como pedir perdón… cómo hacerlo…

-No importa... ya estoy aquí- El Lord había llegado al "escondite" de la Dama de los Vientos, quien, al sentir su presencia, se puso el pie de su lecho y lo miro atónita.

-Sess… Sesshoumaru ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- Retrocedió unos pasos.

-Vine por ti… Vine a…- Era tan difícil decirlo… se hizo un silencio

-Mira… yo no sé a que vengas, pero ya no quiero escuchar más mentiras de tu parte…-

- ¡No son mentiras!- El Lord perdió por un momento la templanza, recobrándola de inmediato. -Lo que le dije a Inuyasha, fue una tontería, y lo acepto, pero entiende que yo no estoy acostumbrado a… sentir esto, y menos a que los demás lo sepan-

-Sess… yo sé que lo hiciste por eso… todo este tiempo lo he pensado, no tienes porque preocuparte-

-…- El Lord se sorprendió mas no dejó que se notara en su rostro. -¿Entonces... qué haces aquí?-

-Sesshoumaru… yo... yo te amo, pero también amo a mi libertad, y tú ya me has dado algo, ahora… debo de...-

-¡¿De qué hablas Kagura?- El Lord sentía una presión en el pecho... ella no podía estar diciéndole esto… no podía… pero lo estaba haciendo…

-Quiero ser libre, vivir… y tú me has dado la más grande prueba de que este mundo es mío, y que tengo algo porque vivirlo…-

- ¡¿?- No había palabras… se quedó sin ideas…. El Lord no sabía que responderle…

-Sesshoumaru… gracias- La Dama de los Vientos le sonrió cálidamente, se acercó a él y lo abrazó. -Gracias…-

El Lord acercó a su amada hacia su pecho, aprisionándola contra él. -Me estás diciendo que te irás a otros lugares a vivir tu libertad… ¿cierto?-

-Así es…-

-… Te amo-

- Y yo a ti…-

Ambos se dieron un corto beso en los labios, el Lord respetaba la independencia de la dama, pero no pensaba quedar hecho a un lado, él quería seguir siendo parte de su vida…

-Kagura… no… no te quiero dejar ir…-

-No me iré de ti... (Te llevo conmigo)… sólo… hagamos un trato, ¿te parece?- La dama tampoco quería separarse del ser que más amaba, y, aunque se decía a si misma que llevaría consigo parte de la esencia del y esta crearía un nuevo ser, no podía evitar el querer en la más interna parte de su ser, el necesitar "estar atada" atada por esos fuertes brazos, por aquel que tenía enfrente…

-Hm… yo no quiero ningún trato… te quiero a ti- respondía con una voz seria y fuerte en un tono imponente.

-Por favor…- Suplicante, miraba afligida los ojos a su amado.

El Lord suspiró y cerró los ojos por unos instantes. - (¿no voy a poder hacer nada?, el negarme significaría perderla para siempre, ¿fue mi error?... lo fue… por cobarde… lo menos que puedo hacer para recompensárselo… es….) está bien Kagura, pero debo de estar de acuerdo en todos los puntos que me des…-

-¡Sí, gracias!...- La dama de los vientos sonreía, caminó un poco dándole la espalda al Lord, se detuvo después de un tiempo y volteó.

-Yo regresaré a este lugar la misma época del año, el mismo mes… el mismo día... a la misma hora, me quedaré entonces una semana y después volveré a partir te... ¿te parece?

-Hum… ¿no me queda otra opción, cierto? No te quedarás aquí…- Con cierto tono de tristeza hablaba el Lord, no era propio de él resignarse, pero era eso o nada…

-No pongas esa cara… que yo regresaré-

-Vale… entonces… nos vemos de aquí a un año- Serio, el Lord daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar apretando los puños.

-Espera…- La dama de los viento corrió detrás de Sesshoumaru, se coloco frente de él y le dio una suave y tierno beso en los labios… -Nos vemos- Tomó una pluma de su delicado tocado y se elevó en los aires que controlaba.

-Hasta… pronto- Como un susurro el Lord veía como su amada se perdía en la distancia, dejándolo… o no dejándolo, el tiempo revelaría la verdad, camino de nuevo y también se perdió de ese lugar…

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Chapter 5

**Estoy muy contenta y agradecida de poder continuar con esta historia jejej****e, gracias por sus comentarios y espero les agrade esta parte de la historia jejeje, he adelantado algunos años, OwO; esto es por ustedes y para ustedes. Ah y que bien que a todos les guste mi lemon XD jaja.**

**El título de éste capítulo es "Ruleta", hago referencia a que esta vida es una ruleta y tarde o temprano las mentiras caen y nos encontramos si es que nos dejamos de ver, pero nos les digo más… Que lo disfruten.**

**Los mencionados perso****najes no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi.**

"**La vida gira en torno a lo que hicimos y dejamos de hacer, encontramos lo que creíamos perdido y aquello que nunca supimos que existió, el mal provocado vuelve a nosotros y los buenos actos nos son recompensados… " ShukiKano.**

Habían pasado ya, 16 años desde aquel acuerdo de verse en las mismas fechas en el mismo lugar y desde entonces, ninguno había faltado a su palabra, ambos llegaban exactos según lo acordado; Kagura le había ocultado a Sesshoumaru que había dado a luz a dos hermosos bebés, un niño y una niña frutos del amor y la pasión que había entre ambos, Sesshoumaru, por su parte, notaba en Kagura un cierto olor que le era familiar, sin embargo, que no podía reconocer del todo, hacia 15 años que el olor del viento había cambiado, y traía consigo nuevas esencias, no podía el Lord, por una parte, dejar de sentir celos, pues uno de los aromas que acompañaban a la dama de los vientos era de un macho, un demonio, pero claro, Sesshoumaru nunca se permitió aceptar que sentía celos, por lo que nunca se aventuró a preguntar de quién era dicho olor, o tan siquiera a dar a demostrar que sabía que había aromas raros y desconocidos para él en Kagura; pero en fin, el día acordado se aproximaba y ambas partes se comenzaban a alistar para dicho encuentro, pues la dama de los vientos no se encontraba en su natal Japón, sino que se había dedicado a viajar por el mundo y en estos momentos se encontraba en Inglaterra; mientras que el Lord tenía que administrar pendientes, puesto que era dueño de casi todo Japón y gran parte del continente asiático por lo que ahora se hallaba del otro lado de sus territorios…

"**Ruleta"**

A la distancia se pueden ver dos jóvenes alejándose del lugar en donde se encuentra su madre sin que esta se dé cuenta, la por unos minutos menor, es una chica hermosísima, de carácter fuerte y liberal, pero algo infantil; en el cabello, largo hasta debajo de las rodillas y plateado, lleva un majestuoso tocado con una flor de loto en oro y cristal, que a la vez hace de estuche para guardar plumas de metal que utiliza como armas, el cuerpo, ya bien formado es tapado de la vista por el kimono que lleva puesto que es de un color lila, con variados detalles en sus telas, parece pesado, sin embargo, es más ligero que una pluma; sus ojos, color carmín, reflejan la juventud, decisión y fuerza necesarios para sobrevivir y triunfar; su hermano, un varón fuerte y rebelde, pero que la vez es maduro, lleva el cabello amarrado por una cola de caballo y así parece llegar hasta la mitad de la espalda, su mirada, aunque del mismo color carmín, refleja una frialdad estremecedora, una fuerza no descubierta y un odio… hacía aquel que junto a su madre lo procreó; el cuerpo musculoso pero a la vez delicado está cubierto por una yukata en color blanco con detalles en color negro y un pantalón de los mismos tonos, extrañamente, y a diferencia de su hermana, no porta armamento alguno… para él, la mejor arma es cualquier cosa que esté a su alcance, sin importar de que se trate; así, hermano y hermana emprenden sin permiso de su progenitora el viaje de regreso a su natal Japón sobre las corrientes de viento que controlan.

-Kano… ¿no crees que nuestra madre se enoje?...- La chica llamaba a su hermano, que ya le llevaba unos metros de distancia

- ¿Qué dices Bara? No te escucho, vas muy atrasada- Kano se detuvo a esperar a su hermana que, agotada iba tras de él.

Molesta, Bara fue a alcanzar a su hermano, lo miró con rabia infantil, y en forma de puchero respondió. - Que sino crees que nuestra madre se enoje por no avisarle que nos vamos… o se preocupe

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan miedosa? Sí no quieres ir… quédate, que yo no necesito que vengas conmigo- Kano volvió a andar sabiendo que su hermana iría detrás de él…

Y no se equivocó, Bara lo alcanzó y continuó hablando ya a su lado - No es que sea miedosa es sólo que…

- ¿Sólo que…? ¿Qué?

-Pues… am… - A la princesita no se le ocurría ninguna excusa para detener la "excursión" que había organizado su hermano.

-Mira, lo único que hacemos es ahorrarle trabajo a nuestra madre, así podrá llegar más rápido a Japón, ya sabes que por estas fechas le da por regresar y dejarnos por una semana quién sabe por qué- Con cierto tono de refunfuño, Kano trataba de explicarle a su hermana la razón de su viaje.

-Bueno, sí, lo acepto tienes razón, además hay lugares que tengo ganas de visitar como…

- El Oeste- -El Oeste- Al unísono, habían hablando, se hizo una pausa y de pronto ambos comenzaron a reír; era normal que eso les sucediera y les causaba mucha gracia.

-Sí bueno, pues nuestra madre no nos deja ir para halla ¿cierto?- Con cierto tono de malicia en la última parte, Bara le sonreía a su hermano, quien de la misma manera le contestaba la sonrisa.

-Así es… Así que, tendremos la oportunidad de explorar esa parte prohibida.

Entre risas de travesura, ambos apresuraron el paso y continuaron con el camino, desviándose un poco de la ruta que les había enseñado su madre para que, si esta notaba su ausencia, no los encontrara tan fácil…

/

Kagura había decidido ir a explorar aquellos parajes helados que la tenían tan indecisa acerca de ir o no, había dejado a sus hijos en Inglaterra, pues no sabía si el lugar a donde se dirigía era seguro; ya comprobada la seguridad del lugar, y habiendo sido trazada una nueva ruta, La Dama de los Vientos retornaba a el lugar en donde había dejado a su descendencia, que era también, la de su amado Sesshoumaru, regresaba para ir al encuentro de este último, pero apenas comenzaba el camino de regreso, le tomaría 3 días llegar con sus hijos, a quienes ya extrañaba, y es que, no podía evitar sentir, que algo no muy bueno estaría a punto de suceder…

/

Mientras tanto, el Lord se encontraba en uno de sus tantos castillos, sabía que la fecha de reunión estaba próxima, así que tenía planeado regresar a las tierras del Oeste un tiempo antes, 2 semanas era un tiempo excelente, ya que así le daría tiempo también de revisar que no hubiera invasores en esa parte de sus tierras.

-¡Jaken!- El Lord alzó un poco la voz para llamar al más fiel y viejo de sus sirvientes, quien, a pesar de los años, nunca había traicionado la confianza o fe de su amo.

- ¿Sí amo bonito?, diga- Jaken entró corriendo al hermosos jardín en donde se encontraba su amo, y sin poder evitarlo, resbaló con una pequeña babosa que se paseaba tranquila; por lo que, terminó empapado en el estanque del jardín.

El Lord, fingió no haber visto lo sucedido y sólo dirigió una mirada seria ante su sirviente, quien, al instante se levantó e hizo posición de firmes. - Jaken, voy a salir, quiero que te encargues de todo mientras no estoy

-Sí amo, no se preocupe, deje todo en mis manos- El sapo hizo una reverencia, mientras que su amo caminaba hacia la salida del jardín, para más tarde, salir del castillo.

Así, el Lord, recorrió sus territorios hasta llegar al lugar que deseaba, ya ahí, todos lo días recorría los terrenos para asegurarse de que nada hubiera cambiado sin sus permiso, pasó el tiempo, 4 días para ser exactos, y, justamente en un atardecer, 2 jóvenes aventureros (y desobedientes) llegaban a el Oeste llenos de curiosidad, por lo que, comenzaron a investigar el área y como es típico de la edad, a hacer uno que otro desastre.

Sesshoumaru se encontraba tranquilo es su castillo, de pronto, llegó un demonio, se postró en el piso y se quedó en pose de reverencia para poder dirigirse a su comandante.

-Señor, al parecer hay nuevos demonios en la parte central de estos territorios, y, según los informes, al parecer no vienen en son de paz

- Hm, ¿y acaso no lo pueden resolver ustedes?

-Señor, no es eso, es sólo que pensamos que usted tal vez quiera encargarse personalmente de…- El demonio levantó un poco el rostro para darse cuenta de que había sido dejado hablando solo… El Lord había salido del castillo y se dirigía a donde los "invasores"

-Kano, ¿por qué nuestra madre no nos dejaba venir hacia acá?, es un lugar como todos los demás- En cierto tono de desilusión, Bara hablaba a su hermano mientras que lanzaba varias de sus plumas hacia un árbol cercano.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo hermana…- Kano, con un montón de piedras en las manos que lanzaba como si fueran kunais cortaba la corteza de un árbol, la cual por el desgaste, por fin cedió y dejó caer el frondoso árbol que sostenía.

-Todo esto es muy aburri…- Estaban hablando al unísono, pero fueron interrumpidos por el nerviosismo de sentir como una fuerte presencia se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos; se colocaron espalda contra espalda y se quedaron a esperar que aquella presencia llegara frente sí.

- Y sí… no nos dejaba venir porque es… muy peligroso

- Tal… Tal vez, pero… estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa

-S… Sí hermano, tienes razón- Ambos juntaron una de sus manos, la apretaron con fuerza y, por instinto debido a no haber estado nunca en una pelea real, cerraron los ojos.

El Lord, por mientras, ya había llegado al encuentro de los jóvenes con espada en mano, sin embargo algo en el olor de ellos le hizo detenerse de exterminarlos al instante y verlos de manera detenida: Sus rasgos, su rostro, esas Lunas en sus frentes, esas líneas en las mejillas, el olor tan peculiarmente parecido al de él y al de Kagura… mezclados; la espada calló de su mano debido a la impresión, y un rasgo de desconcierto y sorpresa mezclados se asomaron por el rostro del Lord, quién estaba estático, y es que, además, al hacer cuentas, aparentaban precisamente la edad que podría tener un hijo de Kagura y suyo…

**Continuará…**

**Por favor comenten ^-^, se los agradeceré, para seguir mejorando necesito de sus críticas; espero y pongan lo que les hizo sentir esta continuación y lo que crean que va a pasar, el próximo capítulo lo subiré a más tardar dentro de un mes (ese es el plazo máximo, lo menos es una semana). **

** ShukiKano**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien muchas gracias por continuar con esta historia loca XD jajaja, es un placer escribir para ustedes; aunque la verdad en un momento pensé en ya no escribir más, porque hubo algo que me bajó los ánimos jejeje; y además como ya entré a la escuela no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir pero bueno, espero y este capítulo os agrade wiiii, comenzamos… (Huy no quiero ser Kagura en estos momentos jeje) jaja y gracias ahora sé que no estoy haciendo un OoC;,**

"**Mentiras, secretos… El utilizarlos es como cubrir una pared sucia con una frazada, la cual, al caer sólo deja ver que la suciedad ha empeorado" **

** ShukiKano**

La brisa del viento pasaba con fuerza por el largo cabello de la Dama de los vientos, quién, para estas alturas ya se había percatado que sus hijos le habían desobedecido e iba a toda prisa hacia Japón, lugar en donde, estaba segura, los encontraría… La pregunta aquí era…

-¿En dónde?- Kagura oprimió con una mano su pecho: La angustia aumentaba cada vez más en sí y es que, no era que sus hijos no supiesen darse a respetar o defenderse, pero… Había "algo" que no la dejaba tranquila…

**/**

"**El Dolor de una Vedad Oculta"**

El Lord salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el resonar del metal cayendo al piso, pudo sentir como un sentimiento de rabia inundaba su ser, a la vez que lo hacía también algo más, que no supo como identificar y mucho menos, clasificar; pero entendía que fuera cual fuera la situación en la que se encontrase debía de comportarse como siempre lo hacia, así que recuperó su espada, y camino hasta quedar frente a los asustados chicos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Habló con voz firme pero inexpresiva con una mirada a manera fría; los jóvenes se limitaron a abrir lentamente los ojos y comprobar que, no estaban muertos; después, prosiguieron a contestar y es que, a pesar de que en otras situaciones no lo hubieran echo, había una enorme presencia frente a ellos y lo más sensato, era contestar -Soy Kano- Contestó el mayor -Y yo Bara

-¿Qué hacen en mis territorios?- El mismo tono de voz

- ¿"Sus" territorios? Aquí nadie es dueño de n… - Kano habló de manera demasiado precipitada, ahora recordaba que los demonios delimitaban sus territorios; su hermana simplemente apretó con fuerza su mano

-Sí, "mis" territorios, pero no tengo porque darle explicaciones a dos pequeñas sabandijas- Los adolescentes se limitaron a mirarle de manera retadora,

- (Son jóvenes, pero no son tan tontos por lo que parece, saben medir sus palabras aunque no del todo)- Pensó el Lord

Se hizo un silencio, había tensión en el aire

-Ahm… Disculpe… ¿Quién es… usted?- La menor, Bara, rompió el silencio de manera tímida haciendo de su voz un susurro

-Sesshoumaru, Sr. De estas tierras y de casi todo Japón y Asia

Kano frunció el ceño -"Presumido"- Sesshoumaru, como leyendo sus pensamientos, le dedicó una mirada fulminante a la cual el joven respondió desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- El tono del Lord era indescifrable para los jóvenes, por más que se esforzasen, no podían saber el estado de ánimo de aquel hombre

-… No debería de importarle… Pero debido a que invadimos sus territorios se lo debemos… Buscamos un lugar en donde quedarnos mientras nuestra madre viene por nosotros- Kano apretaba la mano de su hermana para darle una señal de que no hablara, cosa que ella entendió, por lo que permaneció en silencio

- ¿Su madre?- El Lord no pudo evitar que a su mete vinieran los recuerdos de hace años, una mirada de tristeza vino a reflejarse sobre sus dorados ojos por escasos segundos para luego volver a tornarse tan fríos como siempre

-Kagura, "La Dama de los Vientos" - Los hermanos recitaron orgullosos el nombre de su madre: Sesshoumaru, por su parte sólo pudo sentir su corazón ser golpeado por la furia de comprobar sus temores: Le habían mentido, se le negó el derecho de conocer a su propia descendencia, -Lo sabía- El Lord no pudo evitarlo: Un mínimo rasgo de enojo se asomó por su mirada

-¿Lo sabía?... ¿Qué sabía?- Ambos se asustaron sin saber bien la razón

-Ello no importa, lo veremos después, cuando su madre venga a recogerlos

- Venga a… ¿recogernos? –Kano sentía desconfianza, sí, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que si madre les regañara y más porque el regaño a su hermana sería por su culpa ya que él la había involucrado en esa situación

-Sí… así que acompáñenme no quiero que su madre piense que les hice algo…

-Para empezar, ¿por qué debemos confiar en usted?- Era cierto… ¿por qué habían de confiar en un extraño? Hasta entonces, tal ves por la impresión, los jóvenes no habían notado su parecido con el señor de las Tierras Orientales

-No lo hagan- El Lord comenzó a caminar, sabiendo que, por instinto, lo seguirían…

Y no se equivocó, sus… "cachorros" le siguieron en silencio; aunque en su mente estaba presente la idea de que era padre, y había una sensación de alegría en su interior… El sentimiento de rencor era mayor; continuo su camino en silencio, al llegar a su castillo designó habitaciones para sus nuevos acompañantes y se dispuso a la espera de la madre de sus… hijos

/

-El viento… me lleva hacia… el Oste ¿no será que…? ¡No puede ser!- Siguió las ráfagas de viento que por descuido sus hijos dejaron como rastro, esto no iba por buen camino…

"Las mentiras duelen más entre más tiempo se les oculte…"

**Gracias por leer en verdad se les agradece XD, y perdonen la tardanza y la calidad, pero en serio no tengo mucho tiempo ^^U, bueno espero sus comentarios, vale, jiji buen día y gracias a los que me dejan reviews y a los que sólo leen.**

**Shuki**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Heme aquí, de regreso, esperando que les guste este capítulo, y gracias a los que me leen, bueno… empecemos.**

**P.D. Ésta vez, y de ahora en adelante, para los cambios de escenario usaré: ~·~·~**

**Los mencionados personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de la gran Rumiko Takahashi**

"**Ese sentimiento que nos da cuando nos sentimos impotentes, molestos, tristes, en fin… Una conjunción de sensaciones, un algo que no puedes soportar y es peor… cuando no es físico, sino del alma…"**

**Shuki Kano**

"**Dolor"**

La dama de los vientos había llegado a lo que, estaba segura era su peor pesadilla, ahora no era lo que pasaría lo que la atormentaba, lo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, lo que le carcomía el alma, lo que no la dejaba descansar… Era algo que, según sabía, era llamado "remordimiento" y que se sentía cuando te arrepentías de tus acciones o pensamientos; era una presión en el pecho que le hacía compañía a una amarga sensación de preocupación hacia sus hijos… Hijos del único hombre que había amado y que aun seguía amando; siguió perdida, así, en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió una voz llamarla, no sabría describirse el tono con el cual lo hacía, pero había resentimiento entre la mezcolanza de sentimientos que acompañaban esas simples palabra.

-Kagura- La voz firme y severamente fría de un hombre le llamaba, no era la primera vez que aquel era tan frío con ella, pero ahora… ahora hubiera querido que fuese un tono más neutral.

-… ¿Ah? Perdone - Reaccionó después de unos segundos del llamado, pero aun no caía en la realidad del todo.

-Llevo media hora esperando a que dejes de pensar, se nos está acabando el día y tendremos que esperar al próximo año…- Con un tono demasiado frío, como si quisiera con ello ocultar su verdadero sentir.

La Dama de los Vientos por fin aterrizó en la realidad: Frente a ella estaba Sesshoumaru; un Sesshoumaru que la miraba con desaprobación, y que al ponerle atención en las facciones se le podía notar la bien escondida tristeza, y al cual, a simple vista se le denotaba la rabia. -Pe… perdona. No te había visto ehm… ¿cómo te ha ido? - Estúpidas palabras a causa del nerviosismo, lo cual de nada servía, sólo empeoraba las cosas

-Igual.

- Oh... ¿en serio?

-Sí

-Vaya que bien… y… -Mientras Kagura preparaba su inútil interrogatorio, el Lord ya se había artado de tantas mentiras, y es que, en el pecho, podía sentir como cada vez más… ese sentimiento inexplicable (o al menos para él) se hacía más fuerte al notar que Kagura pocas ganas tenía de tocar "el tema"; así que la interrumpió con delicadeza.

-Disculpa, Kagura, hacemos esto desde hace 16 años, pero hoy te ves peculiarmente nerviosa, ¿será que habrás perdido u olvidado algo? - El Lord controló el ataque lo más que pudo y es que, para él era nuevo ese asunto de los sentimientos encontrados.

-Pe… ¿perdona?- Era mala para mentir, siempre lo había sido, eso le recordaba los días en los que estuvo presa bajo las garras de Naraku y empeoraba aun más las cosas - No me pasa nada…

-Muy bien.

-¿E… eso es todo?

-¿Qué más esperabas?

-Na… Nada

-Dime, Kagura ¿te gustaría quedarte un tiempo en mi castillo?

-Ehm… me gustaría pero… tengo que… que…- Sólo titubeaba, no se le ocurría ninguna buena excusa -(Que buscar a mis hijos)- Pensó.

-Supongo que puedes suspender temporalmente las excursiones de las que tanto me has hablado

-Bueno sí, pero no es eso… es que…

-¿Note quieres quedar conmigo, cierto? No te preocupes en dado caso lo respeto

-N… No, tampoco es eso… es que…- Para cuando la dama de los vientos se había dado cuenta el Lord ya la llevaba jalando levemente del brazo hacia su castillo.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, Kagura no se podía creer lo majestuoso del lugar (al igual que Ruka y Bara lo hicieran en su momento), pero además, se pudo percatar de la ubicación de aquel recinto: Una hermosa pradera, en la que fueron engendrados sus pequeños; pudo sentir como el corazón le saltaba de gozo al mirar con detenimiento los detalles del palacio, los cuales eran, sin lugar a duda, un tributo hacia ella: Plumas grabadas en el marco de fina, pero resistente madera de la entrada.

Pero el gusto no le pudo durar demasiado, al volver a caer en el echo de que, a como iban las cosas, se demostraría su peor temor.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Los gemelos se encontraban descansando tranquilamente en uno de los jardines del castillo: Ruka estaba echada boca arriba frente al estanque con una flor roja en mano mientras que su hermano se encontraba recostado en la corteza de uno de los frondosos árboles.

-Oie… Hermano… ¿no se te hace que es demasiada hospitalidad?- Ruka se escuchaba relajada, la verdad es que sólo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para poder iniciar la conversación.

-Pues sí. La verdad es que es raro que alguien nos trate así, pero pues yo no me pienso quejar… Además, no puedo evitar sentir cierta familiaridad con nuestro anfitrión.- Kano hablaba con cierta pereza, al parecer su hermana lo había echo perder la intensión de quedarse dormido.

-Lo mismo siento yo… Vaya, si que estamos conectados

-¿Lo dudas hermana?- Kano esbozó una cálida sonrisa a su hermana.

-Nunca, ni un poquito- Regresó el gesto a su hermano de igual modo, pero con cierta ternura.

Ruka giró quedando boca abajo y se recargó en sus codos para poder ver a su hermano, el cual volvía a quedar medio dormido en el árbol.

-¡Kaaano!

-¿Mande? Estoy despierto madre…- Ruka soltó una risilla, pero al momento de escuchar la palabra madre, esta fue callada.

-¿No la extrañas?

-¿Hablas de nuestra madre, cierto?- Kano había adoptado gestos de melancolía.

-Sí

-Pues la verdad es que sí, y mucho pero ya ves, Sesshoumaru-sama…- Fue interrumpido

-Nos ha pedido que no le llamemos así

-Pero así debe de ser, por respeto. Ahora, si me permites continuar…

-Claro, perdona

-Bueno pues… aaa… - Kano miró con reproche a su hermana e infló levemente los cachetes… había olvidado lo que iba a decir, y Bara había olvidado que escuchar. Eran sumamente distraídos.

Hubo un silencio, el cual al instante fue roto por la chica al notar la ropa que traían puestos.

Ruka llevaba puesto un Kimono largo, como el que usan las princesas (hay que aclarar que lo es) en color blanco con varios estampados en color rojo en las mangas, las empuñaduras tenían un color dorado con bordados de aves exóticas echos a mano al igual que la costura final del kimono. La habían peinado como si fuese gala, pero había varios mechones de su cabello sueltos y dejaban apreciar su maravilloso largo, además de que ahora tenía pintados los labios del mismo color que sus ojos, Carmín.

Kano, en cambio no difería demasiado de la vestimenta, exceptuando la forma de las mangas de la yukata las cuales expresaban un rango social muy superior y al igual que su hermana tenía las empuñaduras en dorado, pero el color de su conjunto era blanco con azul cielo y un discreto pero elegante estampado en el hombro derecho de una forma echa con espirales, le habían delineado la parte superior de los párpados en color negro y la cola de caballo que antes usaba ahora era adornada por un listón semitransparente en color azul cielo.

-Está linda la ropa que nos dieron, ¿verdad?

El chico sonrió y con pose varonil miró a su hermana. -Yo no soy mujer, no me fijo en esas cosas

-Bueno… pues yo sí… te ves guapo hermano- Bara sonrió con sinceridad

-…- La única que le podía halagar así además de su madre era su contrario reflejo. - Gra… Gracias, tú también te ves linda

La menor sonrió y se sonrojó levemente. Se puso de pie de frente al estanque para poder verse, y luego se colocó de espaldas y giró un poco la cabeza para poder repetir la misma operación.

-Se ve que la ropa es muy fina, debe de ser alguien de poder - Ésta vez comenzó a hablar Kano, sacando a su hermana de su pensamientos

-Sí. Tienes razón- Bara tocaba con detenimiento la tela dándose cuenta de lo fino de las telas - Yo creí que sería trabajoso traer algo así puesto, pues él no conoce como son mis habilidades, pero…

-Están echas exactamente para su portador… - De nuevo hablaron al unísono y sonrieron

-Sí, tienes razón…

La verdad es que se veían simplemente como siempre se debieron de haber visto: rodeados de lo mejor. Por alguna razón era una sensación familiar, de bienestar, algo en ellos reclamaba tal confort y el aroma del lugar simplemente los hacía sentirse protegidos, y no es que su madre no los protegiera, porque, ¡claro que lo hacía!, pero… esto era algo diferente, ese contacto y preocupaciones indirectas, frías pero atentas, era algo… que simplemente se les negó de manera egoísta y que sin querer había creado un sentimiento de rencor hacía aquello (o aquel) que faltaba; rencor que solamente disfrazaba el dolor acumulado por la sensación de vacío durante tantos años…

**Continuará…**

**Listooooooo ¿qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ^^ Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia, pero es que la escuela me trae loca XD. Gracias por sus comentarios jejeje, y espero seguir siendo de su agrado wiii jajaj vamos progresando con esta historia kukuku.**

**Bueno ya saben, espero sus reviews para cualquier anotación que me quieran hacer, y yo siento la verdad que Sesshy habló demasiado, pero era necesario. Espero no haber echo un gran OoC.**

**Saludos y nos leemos hasta la próxima. ^^ (ya no pondré fecha de entrega porque no puedo cumplirlo XD)**

** Shuki Kano**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heme de nuevo aquí XD con éste nuevo cap. (aquí viene la bueno jojojo)…**

**Los mencionados personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

"**Y la venda cae al suelo… La luz daña mis ojos a la oscuridad ya acostumbrados, y me hacen por instinto intentar protegerme de manera agresiva…"**

**Shuki Kano**

"**¿Odio?"**

Kagura se sentía incómoda, miraba a su alrededor con desesperación, como si así fuese a encontrar a sus hijos, estaba echo, estaba dentro del palacio principal de Sesshoumaru y temiéndose lo peor, sentía su respiración agitarse, un leve temblar de parte de su cuerpo, en fin, miedo, de pronto giró el rostro hacia un ángulo en el que su mirada chocó con los penetrantes ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru, los cuales, ahora más que antes denotaban furia

-E… ¿estás bien?- Era notorio que a Sesshoumaru le ocurría algo, y lo peor era que se temía la razón

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?- No cambió ni un poco su mirada, tan sólo acomodó uno de sus largos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja

-E… es que

- ¿Sabes?- La interrumpió -El que debería de preguntar si te encuentras bien debería de ser yo, porque a mi parecer algo me ocultas - Ya no aguantó más, la bomba estalló - (O mejor dicho… ¿Qué me has ocultado durante todo este tiempo?) -Pensó el Lord

La dama de los vientos quedó sorprendida, no sabía si tomar esas palabras como una indirecta -No es nada así, lo que pasa es que estoy un poco sorprendida por lo grande de este lugar

-Hum… ¿en serio? Entonces, Kagura, tengo algo que te sorprenderá aun más- El Lord sintió su sangre calentarse, tomo el brazo de la mujer que tenía frente a él sin mucha delicadeza, y de nuevo comenzó a caminar sin que esta supiera el destino de su camino

-Espera… ¿a dónde…?- Trataba de soltarse pero le era imposible, cuando levantó la mirada se pudo percatar que se comenzaban a detener frente a lo que parecía ser la puerta de un jardín…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-Nee, hermano ¿no sientes algo? -Bara de pronto tuvo un presentimiento, no muy bueno, hay que decirlo, e inmediatamente corrió desde su asiento sobre en barandal de un pequeño puente que hacia cruce de un lado a otro del estanque, hacia los brazos de su hermano, quien la recibió abrazándole con fuerza

-…- Las palabras sobraban, tenían la misma sensación

-Algo anda mal…

-Lo sé Bara, pero estate tranquila puedo sentir la presencia de Sesshoumaru-sama- Dijo Kano, tratando más de convencerse a sí mismo que a su hermana

-Sí, pero es que… ¿no sientes también a mi madre?, ella nos regañará y más si nos ve que nos quedamos con un extraño

-Tranquila hermanita, cualquier cosa abogaré por ti…

Bara hizo silencio, continuó sosteniendo el abrazo a su reflejo y esperó, de pronto escuchó la puerta al jardín correrse y volteó levemente hacia el rostro de su hermano, quién tenía una expresión de sorpresa y confusión en el mismo.

-¿Madre?- Fue lo único que Kano pudo decir al momento

El Lord había entrado con Kagura, estaban ahora ambos, frente a "sus" hijos y a la Dama de los Vientos ya no se podía inventar ninguna excusa.

-Ahora, mujer, ¿podrías explicarme por qué hay dos niños aquí que te llaman madre… y se parecen a mí?- Trataba de mantener un tono de voz neutro sin embargo su rostro denotaba algo que Kagura no sabía definir, pero estaba segura que se encontraba cercana al odio.

-Sesshoumaru por favor… yo no hubiera querido que te enteraras de esta forma, mis hijos… bueno, nuestros hijos, ellos…

-¿no querías que me enterara de esta forma, ó, no querías que me enterara? 16 años de vernos… y nunca me dijiste nada

-Es que… yo… no sabría explicarte porque lo hice, no quería que, bueno si te decía…

-¿Qué? ¿Te iba a quitar tu libertad?

-Kagura… me negaste a mis hijos, me negaste la oportunidad de darles lo mejor

La discusión se alargaba, cada uno abogaba por su parte, pero habían olvidado un pequeño detalle: Sus hijos estaban observando toda la escena y la noticia de que el hombre que momentos antes era solo su anfitrión, en realidad era su padre fue algo no muy fácil de digerir, ahora, enterarse de que en realidad ese hombre no los había abandonado como siempre habían creído, sino que su madre ni siquiera le había dicho de su existencia, sólo hizo caer más fuerte una enorme roca sobre el poco control de los jóvenes, se sentían destrozados, habían llevado una vida basada en mentiras y silencio, ahora era su turno de hablar…

-¡Silencio!- Kano gritaba con los ojos vidriosos reteniendo cualquier rastro de lágrima

-¡Cállense!- Bara gritó al mismo tiempo que su hermano, pero ella no era tan fuerte y las lagrimas mojaban su delicado rostro.

Sus padres les miraron deteniendo abruptamente la discusión, Kagura cayó de pronto en el daño que estaba causándoles a sus hijos, su mayor tesoro.

-Kano, Ruka, perdonen por favor, déjenme explicarles todo- La dama de los vientos corrió hacia sus hijos, mientras que el Lord simplemente observaba ¿qué podía hacer él? No tenía ningún derecho de reclamarles que le hubiesen alzado la voz, o tan siquiera tenía algo que decirles.

-¡Déjanos por favor! - Los gemelos se alejaron de su madre retrocediendo en cuanto vieron que ella se les acercaba, al momento Sesshoumaru abandonó el jardín, necesitaba pensar muchas cosas y aclarar sus pensamientos

-Niños…- Kagura sostuvo su mano en el aire, como queriendo tocar desde la lejanía a sus hijos, para luego entender que necesitaban su espacio, su mirada bajó al pasto y se llenó de tristeza.

Dio la vuelta sobre sus pasos y pensó encontrarse con el padre de sus hijos -Sess…-También él se había ido, ¿quién iba a decir que alguien tan fuerte necesitaba alejarse y pensar mejor las cosas?, estaba sola, y lo sabía por su egoísmo se había ganado el rencor del hombre que amaba y de sus hijos.

-Sola de nuevo, ¿no?- Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro y miro su rostro en el borroso reflejo en el estanque, una lárgima cayó sobre las turbias aguas y salió del jardín…

**Continuará**

**Bien, ahm yo sé que es corto, pero esque después de tanto tiempo le perdí un poco el hilo a esto, así que es sólo para entrar en calor, espero sus críticas y que el material sea de su agrado, espero tenerlos pronto algo más ^^.**

**Shuki Kano**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos, hace cuándo que no nos leemos, una gran y sincera disculpa por no haber continuado el fic, próximamente lo haré, sólo les pido un poco más de tiempo, ahora estoy por entrar a la universidad, pero en estos días que he estado leyendo fics y siendo la frustración de ver fics incompletos, ansiando ver las continuaciones, he recordado que no puedo reclamar nada; en fin, espero me perdonen y sigan al pendiente, les quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, o simplemente por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia, sé que exageré algunas cosas como lo de Sesshy dueño de casi todo (XD) como ya me lo mencionaron (lo agradezco, ahora sé que debería arreglar unas cosas en próximos fics). Rin bueno a ella Sesshomaru la iba a ver cada semana a la aldea de Kaede, hoy en día (déjenme adelantarles) se disidió a tomar un rumbo algo así como una pacificadora, alguien que intenta mostrar que los demonios al igual que los humanos pueden tener pureza o maldad en ellos, que todo depende de muchas cosas, y no hay por qué ser enemigos –ah, ya es toda una mujer-

Oh y una disculpa, publiqué por error el nombre "Ruka", el nombre de la hija de Sesshomaru y Kagura es Bara, el otro nombre fue un error.

Gracias y esperen algo más de mí, pronto.


End file.
